manorvampirefandomcom-20200222-history
News
News for the game Man Or Vampire. For events, please see Event Timeline. For official game updates, please see Update Timeline. Betty and Viola released (Dec 28, 2018) Two new characters appeared! Betty is a Wizard and Viola is a Mercenary Captain. Skill patches (Dec 12, 2018) *Kiela's passive skill- 'Absolute Zero' does not recover every multi-hit, but will be recovered only once. *Magnum's passive skill- fixed 'Supporting Fire' to affect by reduced damage effect as normal. *Merlin's active skill- fixed 'Holy Light' to affect by reduced damage effect as normal. *Robin's active skill- fixed 'Pheonix Arrow' to affect by reduced damage effect as normal. Fixed the following skill to affect by reduced damage effect as normal. *Merlin's passive skill- 'Invisible Spell Shield' *Reina's passive skill- 'Guardian of the Weak' Colosseum update (Nov 26, 2018) *Colosseum is an arena where up to 6 players can bring their Champions with Levels above 30 to complete against other players. *Unlike the Arena, duels in Colosseums are played in auto. *Colosseum has different eligible class of Heroes each day. *You can win Gold and Colosseum Coins which can be exchanged with Gears. *Rewards will be given for League Promotions as well as for Daily player rank. Demian and Rey released (Nov 19, 2018) Two new characters suddenly found their way into the Soul Search! Demian is a Demon Hunter and Rey is an Armored Knight. More characters seem to be on their way. Dark Realm update (Nov 5, 2018) *The depths of the Dark Realm has been updated. *In the depths of the Dark Realm, more powerful monsters will appear, and the further you progress, the higher monster's drop rate is. *In order to enter the depths of the Dark Realm, champion's level must be higher than 200. *The depths of the Dark Realm can be entered for free only once per day. After that Gateway Fragment will be required. (Gateway Fragment will be dropped from the monsters in the existing Dark Realm with low rate.) *In the depths of the Dark Realm, the traps will appear, and if the trap is activated, the Elite monsters will be summoned. Elite monsters have a very high level of defense and magical defense, but they provide high rewards after being defeated. Gizell and Askarai released (Oct. 18, 2018) Gizell is a priest and Askarai is a wizard. *The Gem Accumulate Events started. Improvements (Sep 21, 2018) *Removed the cost when removing equipment for level less than 50 to no expenses. *Adjusted penalty cost when failing the adventure base on stage difficulty. *Adjusted the difficulty of Soul Graveyard (Normal) to be easier. *While being bitten by the protagonist, companion level is increased by random, but the character that turned into a vampire will not gain the EXP nor Level up. *Dino Quest will appear after the Forgotten Desert (Normal) is cleared. *Increased EXP Potion and gold drop rate for easy difficulty stages. *Added Ranking for companion affinity, for the whole companion and individual. 'Global Launch (Sep 1'3, 2018) Read More Category:Game